


How to Ask Out Your Crush

by bacchic_revelry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchic_revelry/pseuds/bacchic_revelry
Summary: All Jesse wanted was coffee.





	How to Ask Out Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This very short bit was inspired by [wickedalbion's art](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/166857554288/flirtinghanzo-is-my-fav-hanzo). :)

“I should have known subtlety would not work on a man who dresses like a cowboy.”

Jesse startles at the newcomer’s voice. His grip on the mug slips, but his other—metal—hand catches it with a sharp  _clack_  before scalding coffee can spill down the front of his shirt. Of course, when he turns to the kitchen’s entrance, he almost drops his mug a second time.

There stands the newest addition to the Overwatch team, and the object of his recent infatuation: one Hanzo Shimada. His dark hair pulled into a high bun, a tank top stretched over his ample pectorals. Regal, gorgeous, and intimidating as all hell.

Jesse’s mouth dries.

Swallowing, he stutters, “Huh?”

Hanzo stalks toward him.

Jesse regrets not wearing his hat for this early morning coffee hunt. At least then he could have hidden the ruddy flush creeping across his cheeks behind its wide brim. Instead, he runs nervous fingers through his hair, eyes darting everywhere but Hanzo’s face.

“I’ve tried making my intentions clear since we met,” Hanzo says. “I suppose I should be more direct.”

As he draws closer, Jesse staggers backward. The kitchen counter soon meets his back. Arousal coils low in Jesse’s gut, and he attempts to quash it.

Hanzo places his hands on the counter at either side of Jesse’s hips, caging him.

“I find you very”—Hanzo’s face is inches from Jesse’s own—“attractive.”

Slow realization slackens Jesse’s expression. The most beautiful man in the world is attracted to Jesse Wears-the-same-flannel-shirt-three-days-in-a-row Mccree? The universe is fooling him. He waits for a punchline.

At the lack of response, Hanzo’s sultry grin fades, and insecurity flickers in his gaze. He pulls back, leaving a respectable distance between them. Jesse can almost see the emotional walls Hanzo begins erecting around himself.

“I understand if my advances are unwanted. I will leave you be.”

“Wait,” says Jesse. He is still slouched back over the counter’s edge. “You’re serious?”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, asking, “Why would I not be?”

“Well, I just—” Jesse stops himself. He is sure now is not the time to spout all of his insecurities. That can come later.

…Oh, Christ. There might be a  _later_.

Jesse flounders for a moment, then takes a deep breath.

“I mean to say: I really  _really_  like you, too.”

A soft smile tugs at Hanzo’s lips. Jesse has never seen anything as lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, check me out on [tumblr](https://bacchic-revelry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
